youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Mays
Billy Mays ( ) was a person and very popular, iconic source known for advertising various useless products. At some point he had sex with a female Mobian fox, which resulted in the birth of his son Miles Mays who Mays didn't met until his teenhood. Nowadays you can search "Billy Mays" on YouTube and poops would appear on the first page. Likes/Hates Likes *Eggman - long ally and friend. Billy is said to have supplied him Kaboom Putty. *Mario and Luigi - They help him to expand his business by making video games of him. *Money - Only someone who likes money will sell useless junk in an attempt to make a profit. *Tails - Son. *Retards - They buy the crap he advertises. Hates *Vince Offer - Longtime rival. Sells other useless products, such as Shamwow. *Weegee - Mortal enemies. *Dark Tails - Not only is he a clone of his one son, but he was helped by his mortal enemy. *Hideki Tojo - He taunts Billy for nothing, what a faggot. Products Sold *OxiClean *Big City Toilet *Original Billy Burger Station *Kaboom Putty *Ebola Cola *Green Away *Suicide Ladder *Suicide Putty *Suicide Toilet *Engrave It *Zorbeez *Himself *Orange Glo **With help from Sheli Sanderz and Mike Hell (The owner of hell) *Impact SWord *iCan't Insurance *Jupiter Jack Off **Mighty tape to fix a leaky cock *Hercules Hook *Shit Zooka *Drug Station *The Drunk Jack *Magic Drugs, he uses them everyday, why do you think he sells the above shit treasures? *Billy Mays butt lift system. *Burger Insurance *Toilet Insurance *A FULLY LOADED 80 TON TRACTOR TRAILER *This 6000 pound car *Two Gophers *The Anime-Away Bazooka *DC Snowboard Boot *KABOOM Personality Mays is known to be extremely greedy, stopping at nothing to get as much money as possible. This is directly noted as he once said "Making your money my money is something I am extremely passionate about.". Regret Near the end of his career, and thereafter, life, he began to regret the evil he has done. In doing so, he saw the damage his products were doing to people, thinking that they would work. Near the end of his career, he began selling suicide related products, notably Suicide Putty, the Suicide Ladder, And the suicide toilet. A week after he last sold a product, he unendorsed all his products. That year, he committed Suicide with his own product. There were found to be 3 sticks of used Suicide putty to be in the room. He then resided in Hell. Currently Billy Mays now spends his time making it up to his son for the last thirteen years, by teaching him how to find retards and how to screw them out of their money. Video Game Billy Mays created his own video game with the help of Mario and Luigi called "Super Billy Mays" in which he has the same powers like Mario and Luigi but in this game in a more realistic way which called the attention of many players who started to play the game. Super Billy Mays is also an online game and 99.8% of everyone in YTP world is playing this game right now while you are reading this. Gallery Poops To see this man and his products get chopped to pieces click here Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters who like money Category:Greedy Characters Category:Canadians Category:Real People Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Characters Category:Characters Who are Honest Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses